Innocence
by Looshk
Summary: A new job, a new start... And the bosses son? A new temptation.
1. Chapter 1

June 22nd

I got this new job today...  
(Finally it's something I actually like!)  
I'm now working as a gardener in Paradise Lawns...  
(It's a big house, big gardens, rich family...)  
I start tomorrow...  
It's pretty cool; he hired me on skill alone!  
(Pink hair... People tend to not hire me on that note alone... Never mind the fact I like eye liner...)  
Although he seems like a pretty formal, old fashioned guy he didn't stare at me like I had ten heads when I walked in through the door, he waited to see how I work and because of that he's made a loyal worker out of me!  
He must be a pretty decent guy I guess...  
I met his wife today too, Elena, she's really nice very polite, very English accent...  
Anyways...  
I better get some sleep, early start tomorrow!

June 23rd

First day!  
Man I am beat! I forgot how hard working outdoors is...  
The amount of weeds and unruly rose bushes...  
Craziness...  
Looks like no ones been near those gardens in years!  
Oh and they have a HUGE pool!  
I'm so jealous of them!  
Apparently their son came home today there was a big commotion around the front of the house but I didn't really catch what was going on...  
Anyway, I'm off to sleep now...  
I'm absolutely wrecked!

June 24th

Working hard again today!  
Just about made it around the rose bushes at the edge of that pool.  
(Rose bushes around a pool who the hell does that? Exposed flesh and rose bushes what the fuck?)  
I met their son today...  
Zexion...  
Interesting guy, slight British accent, young I think...  
Quiet...  
Kinda mysterious...  
I want to find out more about him.  
(Something's gotta keep me amused in work right?)

Marluxia arrived into work the next day as normal.  
They all were sitting down to breakfast when he arrived, he popped his head around the door and waved to let them know he was starting work.  
"Hi Elena, Tom, Zexion... Beautiful morning we're having!"  
Tom nodded stiffly.  
"Indeed..."  
Zexion raised a fork to his lips and put it down again.  
"So he's the new gardener?"  
Zexion's father nodded.  
"Yes..."  
The blue haired teen took a mouthful of scrambled eggs and continued to eat, somewhat uninterested...

Marluxia looked at his list of what he'd done and what preening and tidying up was left to do before he could actually just take care of the plants.  
/Pool... Done. Driveway... Done. Front garden... Almost done.../  
Tom's car beeped as he and his wife passed him on the way out Marluxia waved with a big smile on his face.  
Zexion gazed out the window to watch his parents leaving...  
Marluxia turned back to face the house and for a moment caught Zexion's gaze before the blue haired teen left the window again...  
Marluxia wiped the sweat away from his forehead and forgetting about it almost instantly...  
/Damned weeds.../  
Slowly he pulled up weed after weed...  
Trimmed the unruly bushes back to their former glory and got the grass back down to a length that you could actually walk through and still see your shoes...  
And knees...  
Feeling a little tired he wandered into their immense kitchen and grabbed himself a glass of water.  
He turned and almost dropped it.  
There stood Zexion staring at him.  
"Oh man you scared me! I'm just getting some water I'll be out of here in a second..."  
The blue haired teen didn't even seem to acknowledge this comment fully just nodded slightly and muttered as he sat down at the table in front of a pile of books.  
"It's okay take your time..."  
He looked at Marluxia once more before seemingly becoming totally engrossed in one of the many books piled up on the table.  
Marluxia nodded as he left and put his headphones back in his ears as he walked out through the back door.  
Zexion's eyes followed him as he walked down the garden path.  
/Stop looking at him... Its wrong./

Marluxia didn't return to the house until almost half six that night, through the kitchen window he could see Zexion from a distance.  
He was sitting at the kitchen table with a book open between his elbows, smiling slightly to himself, something about this scene warmed him, as he proceeded towards the back door, as he clicked it open Zexion's head snapped up and his smile went back to a straight face.  
Marluxia smiled.  
"Hey just letting you know I'm heading home now, I'll see you at the same time tomorrow morning! Have a nice night!"  
With that the back door was closed again and Marluxia was once again being watched by eyes from the kitchen watching his figure retreat into the darkness...  
Zexion watched out the back door making sure he couldn't see any more of him and put a hand to his chin in thought.  
/Stop that now Zexion.../

Marluxia arrived home to his apartment tired from the long day he'd had and pulled out his journal.

June 25th

Work is going well; almost have everything back to rights!  
It's looking so good even I can't believe it's the same place as the one that was there a few days ago!  
Really pleased with it!  
Looking so forward to the weekend...  
2 days off to do whatever I want!  
I'm so beat!  
It'll be nice to hang out with the guys and just chill, maybe a few beers or something.  
I'm falling asleep as I'm writing this...  
So I'll wrap it up here.

The next morning Marluxia arrived as per usual, waved into the kitchen and got straight to work.  
He was eager to get the place back to rights before the end of the day, if it was all done by then, he would have a lot less work on his hands on Monday.  
/Small gardens surrounding the pool area, they need to be done... The hedge maze is being taken care of by someone else... Thank God!/  
He started straight away he preened and replaced dead plants with blooming flowers and shrubs, his I pod played away in his ears, he could still hear the beep of Tom and Elena's car pass by and waved as the car drove down the considerably sized drive way.  
/That's great! Only two more of these small arrangements to go, and it's not even noon!/

Zexion watched his parents leave through the window and walked away from it once he saw they were out of sight...

Humming softly to himself Marluxia continued preening and replacing greenery around the area.

Zexion looked at himself in the mirror in the house.  
/You know this is wrong... Shut up!/  
He fixed his fringe to the side, straightened out his white shirt and opened the first two buttons...  
Then wiped his hands over the thighs of his grey trousers before walking, down the stairs and into the kitchen.  
He looked out the window checking where he was...  
/Perfect.../

Marluxia was singing along with his I pod now; delighted with the amount of work he was getting done...  
"In your eyes I lost my place, could stay a while... And I'm melting! In your eyes like my first time that I caught fire! Just stay with me lay with me now..."  
During the course of his singing, he thought he'd heard disturbance in the water, thinking it was just in his head he pulled his headphones out of his ears anyway and went to check the pool.  
There lying face down in the water was Zexion with a book floating near by...  
Panicked Marluxia dropped his I pod on the grass and dived straight into the water, he swam straight for Zexion and on reaching him kept his head above water and pulled him out of the pool as quickly as he could.  
Marluxia held his ear over Zexion's mouth.  
/No breath.../  
He quickly pressed his lips down upon Zexion's and breathed life into his lungs.  
/So this is what it feels like to have another persons lips against my own...? It's... Nice.../  
Zexion let him continue for a few more breaths and pulses before coughing and being 'resuscitated'.  
Marluxia was panicked still.  
"Are you okay? What happened?"  
Zexion coughed more before answering.  
"I... I'm not sure... I must have slipped... Oh, I am sorry..."  
Marluxia shook his head.  
"Don't be... I don't mind, the main thing is you're okay."  
Zexion nodded his hair was dripping with water from the pool.  
/The main thing is that I'm okay...? I don't think anyone's ever taken me so wholly into consideration before.../

Marluxia fetched him a towel and brought him back inside.  
"You should be careful near that pool... It's slippery you know... I almost went in once or twice when I was working on the rose bushes."  
The blue haired teen nodded as Marluxia laughed a little and started up a fire for him to sit in front of.  
Zexion's white shirt was practically transparent now that it was wet; Marluxia found himself trying to ignore this fact...  
"So... You're in college right?"  
Zexion nodded slowly.  
"Yes..."  
"What do you do in college?"  
"English."  
Marluxia nodded.  
"No wonder you read so much."  
Zexion's gaze caught Marluxia's for a moment.  
/How come he notices these things about me...?/  
"No that's not it at all, I just really like reading..."  
Marluxia smiled.  
"I guess it helps though huh?"  
Zexion was staring into space now.  
"I guess it does..."  
Marluxia smiled at him sweetly.  
"I'm dry now, I guess I should get back to work..."  
With that he turned around and made his way back out into the garden, Zexion's eyes followed him mystified.

Marluxia started replacing the plants again, still a little shaken up.  
Oblivious to the fact that Zexion was never in any real danger...  
Oblivious to the fact that he was a lot smarter than he looked...  
And oblivious to his innocence...


	2. Chapter 2

When Zexion's parents came home later that night, he kept his mouth firmly shut about what had happened...  
He made sure he was wearing different dry clothes and made sure that the ones he had been wearing were washed and waiting in the piles of laundry to be dried.  
He had a strong feeling that Marluxia would drop in to say goodbye, but would say nothing of the incident, after all Marluxia was like that...  
At least that's what he'd gotten so far.  
His thoughts drifted when his name passed through his mind.  
/Marluxia.../  
He found himself sighing at the dinner table and his father snapped him straight out of it.  
"What's the matter with you?"  
Zexion turned his head to look at his father.  
"Nothing..."  
They continued to eat until the back door opened and the pink haired man popped his head around it.  
"I'm heading off home now, I'll see you in the morning. Oh and every thing is tidier now Tom, you can go and have a look and tell me if you think it's alright, and if there's anything else you'd like me to do."  
Tom nodded.  
"I'll go take a look tomorrow morning, I have a few ideas for the garden but will be leaving at the usual time..."  
Marluxia nodded.  
"Well... You can leave a list if you want and I should have it done by the time you get home, unless it's something I'll have to order in specific things for?"  
Tom shook his head.  
"No nothing too specific, okay I'll leave a list then. Thank you Marluxia I'll see you in the morning."  
The pink haired man nodded smiling and putting his headphones in his ears gave Zexion a little wave which he returned hiding a smile.

June 26th

Pretty random day today...  
Got everything done that needed to be done, saved Zexion from the swimming pool.  
(Seemingly he slipped or something...)  
He's nice, if not a little odd...  
Well not odd per say, he's just quiet and reads a lot.  
And is pretty hot in a wet shirt...  
UGH!  
No, I'm just putting that thought out of my mind I never said that.  
I'm taking a REALLY cold shower and going to bed.

Zexion peered under a corner of the blind from his bedroom window; from there he could see Marluxia already making his way up the driveway.  
He was peering out through the glass at him, biting his lower lip slightly, his arms becoming goose pimply.  
Despite the fact that he was only wearing light pyjama trousers he knew it was not the cold causing this reaction.  
/Zexion, you have to stop this! Seriously! You know this is wrong and completely fucked up!/  
Nodding to himself he heard his door creak open, he turned his head to see his father standing there looking at him oddly.  
Tom walked over to the window and pulled the blind so that it sprang up, lighting up the whole room with morning sunlight.  
His father scanned the view from Zexion's window as did Zexion.  
Marluxia was out of sight.  
/Thank God.../  
His father shot him one more odd look before leaving his room once again, pulling the door closed behind him.  
Zexion breathed out a breath he didn't even know he was holding and let himself fall back onto his bed.  
/See? You have to be more careful.../  
The blue haired teen nodded in agreement with this thought sighing sadly.  
He could conjure up images of Marluxia so clearly in his mind that it was almost too hard to ignore.  
Lying back on his bed he closed his eyes and watched the scene play out behind his eyelids.  
Marluxia saving him from the pool...  
Laying him on the side...  
/Kiss me./  
Slowly he felt his hands travelling down his body, sighing quietly at his own touch his hand travelled over his stomach.  
"Haaah..."  
Slowly one of his hands found their way down his trousers.  
He sighed out quietly as he worked himself; he seemed to know exactly what to do despite this being his first time doing it...

Marluxia waved to Tom and Elena as they drove off and looked around towards the house expecting to see Zexion waving too, but he wasn't in fact he was no where to be seen...  
He lowered the sound on his I pod wondering if he should go up and check on him...  
/That's not really your place though is it...?/  
"Hmmm..."

Zexion was moving his hips towards the hand holding him.  
His trousers were now hanging around one of his ankles; his body was glistening with sweat.  
He'd never felt anything quite like it before and wasn't shy about letting himself go completely.  
"Ahhh... Haa..."  
Zexion knew there was no one else in the house, which was lucky for him because even if there was he doubted he'd be able to stay quiet...  
Or stop for that matter.  
His chest was heaving from the exertion and his teeth clamped down on his bottom lip as he felt himself get a little closer with every movement.

Marluxia wandered into the kitchen through the back door.  
/I haven't seen him all morning... I wonder what's up?/  
Slowly he made his way past the kitchen into a big living room.  
/Not here.../  
Feeling a little like he was intruding, he made his way into the hallway.  
/I shouldn't be here.../  
A small sound caught his ears.  
/Hmmm... That's odd, curious now he followed the sound, which was leading him up the stairs.../

Zexion was in absolute ecstasy, breathing heavily now he felt himself coming very close to orgasm.  
He knew what would happen, he knew the mechanics of it, he simply never had the desire before now to try it.  
His breath quickened and his heart beat even faster, he could feel his eyes falling closed...

Marluxia was upstairs now; the noise was getting considerably louder...  
He was uncomfortable being this far into the house.  
But his curiosity pushed him onwards, until he was outside the door where the noise was coming from...  
There was the tiniest crack where the door had not been fully closed and he peeked in.  
There on the bed...  
Naked...  
Was Zexion...  
Back arched up off the mattress hand pumping away at himself like crazy.  
Marluxia was wide eyed...  
Of all the things he expected to see, this was the last thing on his mind...  
He watched as Zexion closed his eyes tightly, as his teeth bit into his bottom lip...  
As he sucked in one last sharp gasp before he released over his hand followed by a long drawn out moan...  
He watched as Zexion's chest heaved and how he collapsed back onto the bed, he seemed to breathe for a few moments before sighing happily to himself.  
Marluxia's mouth was wide open, he realised what he'd just witnessed, that he'd just spied on his bosses son masturbating and worse still that he now had a raging hard on...  
He couldn't take his eyes off Zexion's skin and the way it glistened softly in the morning light, how pale and innocent he seemed, even after witnessing him doing that, he still had an unshakable innocence...  
Like he could do nothing impure...  
And this fascinated him...  
Zexion was moving off the bed now...  
And Marluxia realised in panic that he would literally have to run for it...  
Unless he wanted to leave big dirt clods through out the house though he would have to move slowly.  
Marluxia walked carefully towards the stairs on his tip toes...

Zexion was wandering around his room, still slightly breathless wondering why he'd never done that before.  
He threw a towel around his waist and made his way towards his bedroom door...

Marluxia heard the door click open just as he rounded the corner onto the stairs.  
/Oh thank God.../

As Zexion left his room though he stepped in something odd.  
/What's this?/  
Slowly he leaned down and picking some of it up off the ground watched it crumble in his hand.  
/This looks like dried mud... From the garden.../  
He looked back and forward down the hallway...  
"Marluxia?"

Marluxia cringed at the sound of his name but stayed put on the stairs.

/Must be my imagination.../  
Zexion walked into the bathroom and closed the door.  
Marluxia didn't move until the shower was running and even at that, he was even more quiet than he needed to be.  
He was completely alarmed, convinced that Zexion had seen him.  
But he still made his way out to the garden and continued to do his usual work...  
/Oh God... What will he do if he knows I saw... No perved on him while he was...? I'm in trouble.../

Zexion was in the shower considering what would happen if Marluxia had witnessed him doing that...  
/I wonder will he tell my parents? No... He didn't tell them about the pool thing he's not gonna tell them about this... I wonder if he liked...? NO NO NO! I can't be thinking this!/  
He scrubbed himself hard as if that would somehow eradicate the thought from his mind...

Marluxia had his I pod on full blast...  
*With your cherry lips and golden curls,  
You could make grown men gasp  
When you'd go walking past them...*  
The pink haired man groaned and turned his I pod off.  
Zexion had officially made this song HIS song...  
Sure he didn't have golden curls, but he had a body that would make anyone gasp...  
And leave a lasting impression on them for at least a few days after...  
/Ugh! I can't concentrate now damn Zexion!/  
He turned around and threw the shovel he was holding to the ground.  
"UGH!"  
"What's wrong Marluxia?"  
The pink haired man turned around and there he was.  
"Uhm... Just frustrated... With these damned... Weeds... Plants... Yeah... Sooo what brings you out here?"  
Marluxia was trying to act casual but even just seeing him standing there was bring back very clear memories of his glistening body arched up off the bed.  
"Oh... I just uhm... Wanted to ask you something..."  
/Maybe I shouldn't ask him... Although... There was a trail leading from my room out to here.../  
/Shit he knows I was spying on him.../  
/Maybe if I make this very vague and double sided I can avoid embarrassment.../  
Marluxia picked up his shovel from the grass effectively avoiding eye contact.  
"So what did you wanna ask me?"  
Zexion shifted the book he was holding in his arms and lowered his voice to a whisper.  
"Did you like it?"  
Marluxia felt his face flushing bright red at the thought.  
"I... I'm not sure what you're referring to..."  
Zexion lifted a finger to his chin.  
"Well you were in the house and..."  
"I... I just heard noise and walked in to check things were okay..."  
/He HEARD me...?/  
Zexion's face flushed red and he turned away from Marluxia.  
"Ah... Okay... Uhm... Were you upstairs?"  
"Like I said... I heard noise and dropped in to see if you were okay..."  
Zexion was blushing a lot now.  
"Ah... Uhm okay, uh sorry to have troubled you..."  
Almost afraid of how much Marluxia had seen Zexion walked back towards the house fast.  
The pink haired man was looking at the ground mouth agape and wide eyed.  
/Does he actually know I saw him?/

They spent the rest of the day avoiding each other...

Right up until Marluxia popped his head in to say goodbye and Tom stopped him.  
"Ah Marluxia I wondered if you would stay for dinner, I have some things I wanted to discuss with you about the garden... Of course if you have other plans we can do this Monday."  
Marluxia wanted nothing more than to run for it...  
"Oh... I'd love to stay for dinner..."  
He spied the awkward look on Zexion's face but put his things down and took a place at the table across the way from Zexion.  
Tom was chatting away over dinner about what he wanted done in regards to the garden, but Marluxia was distracted...  
Thinking more about what he'd like to do to his son.  
During dinner Marluxia felt a foot sliding up his leg and blushing looked over at Zexion who simply smirked slightly, trying not to giggle.  
/Why is he looking at me like that?/  
/I thought he was INNOCENT!/  
All the while Tom was wondering about Marluxia's cheeks being flushed throughout dinner...

After dinner and a few drinks, Tom decided to head to bed...  
Elena followed up shortly after...  
She seemed friskier than usual too, which freaked him out slightly, she seemed too unemotional and posh to possibly be the same person as this new randy giggling chick.  
As soon as they were gone Marluxia went to grab his things and leave.

"Won't you stay a while?"  
He turned and there outside the living room was Zexion with a bottle of wine and two chilled wine glasses.  
Marluxia's head was screaming  
/NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!/  
But his body worked against him and he put his hoody and bag down on the floor and followed Zexion into the sitting room.  
The blue haired teen poured him a glassful and handed it to him; he then settled himself into a brown leather recliner and stared over at Marluxia.  
The pink haired man feeling very awkward downed the wine in a few mouthfuls, only to be refilled by Zexion.  
"So... Uhm about today... I'm really sorry for coming out and distracting you from your work... I just... Uhm needed to know something..."  
Marluxia proceeded to down his current glass of wine.  
"Yeah, what was that exactly?"  
Zexion refilled him a third time.  
"Well you said you... Heard noise..."  
Marluxia took another mouthful of wine and swallowed it.  
"Yeah, I heard... Moaning..."  
Zexion's face turned red.  
"Listen dude... If that's all you wanted to know then I should really get going you know?"  
Marluxia was pulling his hoody on Zexion downed the last of his wine and put the glass down on the table beside him.  
"Marluxia how much did you see?"  
The pink haired man froze on the spot thinking quickly.  
/How can I get off this subject...?/  
He turned around.  
"How come you were playing footsy with me at dinner huh?"  
Zexion raised his eyebrows.  
"What?"  
"Don't try to deny it! I saw you grinning over at me!"  
Zexion shrugged.  
"You were staring at me, I was being polite."  
"Oh come on!"  
Zexion stared him straight in the eyes.  
"I was not playing footsy with you at dinner Marluxia..."  
The pink haired man's face fell.  
/The only other person sitting at that side of the table.../  
Zexion's face dropped too.  
"My mum? Ugh!"  
Marluxia giggled at the childishness of this comment.  
"Oh come on you know your mom was going up to get it on with your dad! What age are you? 5?"  
Zexion narrowed his eyes.  
"I'm 18 actually... Barely legal..."  
This comment caught Marluxia off guard, he gulped...  
Zexion saw a chance and leaned forward suggestively.  
"Marluxia just tell me, how much did you see?"  
The pink haired man was feeling the alcohol he had downed.  
"I told you... I just heard..."  
"You just heard me moaning... Do you know why I was moaning?"  
He was off the recliner now moving towards Marluxia.  
"N... No..."  
"You're a very very bad liar..."  
Zexion ran a finger down Marluxia's chest and stomach making him shudder.  
He snapped.  
"Okay okay! I saw everything!"  
Zexion moved away from him and sat back down, the alcohol was making him a little more confident.  
"I see..."  
Marluxia moved to the seat beside Zexion.  
"It's not like I planned it... I heard moans and thought you might be hurt... Then as I got closer they sounded... Different..."  
Marluxia was blushing now.  
"But you came up anyway..."  
"I peeked through the crack in the door..."  
Zexion folded his arms blushing slightly.  
"And then?"  
"There you were..."  
Zexion stared at him.  
"You... Were arched up off the bed, your eyes were closed tight... And you were breathing heavily..."  
The desire in his voice was evident Zexion could see it in his eyes.  
"I just couldn't take my eyes off you... I'm sorry... I know I shouldn't have done it..."  
Marluxia stood up very red faced and put down his wine glass.  
"You can tell your parents I resigned..."  
Zexion shook his head calmly.  
"Why would I tell them that?"  
"Because I can't work here while I like my bosses' son..."  
Zexion's eyebrows shot up in shock.  
"Wait you like me?"  
Marluxia nodded.  
"I thought that was pretty obvious..."  
Zexion stood up and looked Marluxia in the eyes.  
"I... Uhm... I want you to stay working here..."  
Marluxia turned away only to have Zexion walk in front of him again and place his hands on his chest.  
They stared into each others eyes for a few moments, and then Zexion pushed himself up on his tip toes and closed the distance between their lips.  
/So this is what it feels like to actually kiss someone.../  
Marluxia opened his mouth slowly and Zexion following suite did the same thing, before he knew what was happening, Marluxia's tongue was searching around everywhere inside his mouth.  
His arms were around Marluxia's neck and he seemed to be pushing them towards the couch.  
When Marluxia freed his lips they went straight for Zexion's neck causing him to cry out.  
"Mnh... Marl..."  
"Shhh! Your parents will hear us!"  
Zexion nodded and held his hand over his mouth as Marluxia ravaged his neck.  
"Uhm... Maybe we should stop...?"  
Marluxia pulled away from his neck.  
"Why? What's up?"  
"I'm... Uhm... Well..."  
He started to blush, all the adrenaline was making the alcohol wear off...  
Marluxia looked down Zexion's body.  
"Oh... Well I can take care of that for you..."  
The pink haired man slid off the couch between Zexion's knees.  
"W-What are you gonna do?"  
Marluxia grinned as he undid Zexion's trousers.  
The blue haired teen gripped the material of the couch as Marluxia took him in his mouth Zexion tried to whisper.  
"I don't know how quiet I can be..."  
Marluxia looked him in the eyes with his whole length in his mouth.  
"Ugh... Ahhh Marly!"  
He grabbed a cushion from the couch and bit down hard on it, as Marluxia pleasured him with his lips and tongue.  
"I'm gonna cum..."  
Marluxia stopped for a moment.  
"What?"  
Zexion grabbed his head and pushed himself back inside Marluxia's mouth.  
"I'm gonna cum please don't stop..."  
Marluxia gladly continued going faster and harder than he had before.  
Zexion's hands tightened in his hair and his eyes shut tightly.  
Marluxia felt his hands tighten even more on his hair and Zexion violently shuddered as he released into Marluxia's mouth.  
"Ugh!"  
The pink haired man swallowed and licked Zexion clean which made the younger man shudder.  
"I can't take it! Stop!"  
Marluxia gave it one last long lick before giving it up completely, he watched Zexion's hands grip the material of the couch and watched his body tremble.  
"Ahhh... That was..."  
He rested his head against the back of the couch panting.  
"I don't think I'm capable of moving right now..."  
Marluxia smiled pulling Zexion's boxer shorts and trousers back up manoeuvring around the temporarily incapable teen.  
"Is that better?"  
Zexion nodded.  
"I've never... That was..."  
"You enjoyed that?"  
"Yes... Immensely..."  
Marluxia settled down beside Zexion on the couch.  
"Was that your... First?"  
Zexion shook his head playfully.  
"No... No... Okay yes... Was it that obvious?"  
The pink haired man shook his head.  
"You just have this extremely innocent presence about you..."  
Zexion smiled a little which completely warmed Marluxia.  
"I do?"  
"Yeah, I think its part of the reason you're so irresistible..."  
Marluxia kissed Zexion's lips slowly.  
"I suppose I'd better go... Uhm... You can come if you want... We could... Continue this at my place...?"  
Zexion followed Marluxia to the back door kissed him softly on his lips.  
"Nope."  
He then closed the door giggling at Marluxia through the window.  
"See you Monday Marluxia!"  
"You can't be serious?"  
The pink haired man was gutted as Zexion turned off the lights in the kitchen...  
But couldn't help smiling on his way down the long driveway...  
/That little... Ugh... He's so tormentingly innocent and now that he knows that, he's gonna torture me to no end.../  
He walked out of the front gate still grinning to himself.  
/I can't wait!/


	3. Chapter 3

"I can't believe you started work and you've been there like less than a week... And the bosses' son... Hot young son at that, seduces you! You lucky bastard! Is he looking for anyone else to work there? What's his dad like?"  
Marluxia laughed as he related the events of the night back to his room mate.  
"His dad? Old... Sophisticated... Married."  
The young blonde man smiled.  
"No one has to know about us... What's his name?"  
"Tom..."  
"Tom... Oooh, sounds... Very... English actually..."  
"They ARE English."  
"Ooooh does Zex... What's his name?"  
"Zexion."  
"Yeah him does he have a cute little British accent?"  
The pink haired man nodded smiling.  
"Oh my god! That's so adorable! Do you think it'll be like a big thing or just a fling?"  
Marluxia shrugged and laughed a little topping up Demyx's wine glass.  
"I dunno man, I guess we'll see... So tell me all about India, when did you get back?"  
"A few hours ago! Oh it was amazing! The food the people! So wonderful probably one of the most amazing places I have ever seen!"

Zexion lay in bed wondering if Marluxia was thinking about him.  
/Am I just being stupid and illogical...? Or... Do we maybe have something here...?/  
He lay between his sheets looking at the ceiling slowly pressing his fingertips together, calculating his next move.

Marluxia awoke the next day with a thumping headache and Demyx asleep beside him.  
He just shook his head and laughed.  
/Just like old times./  
He pulled the blankets up around Demyx and grinning made his way to the kitchen to get some water.  
His mouth felt like the Sahara desert.  
Maybe a little worse actually.  
He reached for a glass from the cupboard and turned on the tap.  
Slowly his glass filled and he turned the tap off taking a long gulp.  
Just as he was making his way back into his bedroom he heard his phone beep.  
/Who'd be texting me at this time on a Saturday?/  
He picked up his phone and looked at the number, there was no name attached.  
*Hey*  
Marluxia looked at his phone quizzically.  
*Hi*

Zexion stared at the response, he honestly couldn't remember if he'd given Marluxia his number or not last night...  
/Damned alcohol.../

Marluxia lay the phone by the bed with his glass of water and slowly drifted back off to sleep.

Zexion lay in bed thinking.  
/I could call him, but would that be too forward... Isn't the rule wait two days? Does what we did even constitute as a date?/  
Slowly the thoughts filled his head again and he gulped.  
/This was supposed to be experimental... But now I... No I shouldn't call him. We'll just do it again and then.../  
He felt his cheeks flush and parts of him beginning to react.  
/I have to call him!/

"Five more minutes..."  
He reached out and grabbed the phone sleepily.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey... I want to see you today..."  
"Oh you must be Zexion! Hold on I'll wake him up."  
"No no... That's okay let him sleep."  
"Ah no he's right here beside me!"  
"What...?"  
/Beside him? What? Okay before you jump to conclusions listen./

Demyx put the phone down on the bedside table and shook Marluxia.  
"Hey sleeping beauty wake up! That cute little British kids on the phone!"

Zexion listened.  
/Kid?/

"Wakey wakey!"  
Marluxia awoke slowly.  
"That is the last time you sleep with me Demyx! Come on it's Saturday let me sleep!"  
"But Zexion's on the phone!"  
The pink haired man sat up and took the phone out of Demyx's outstretched hand.  
"Hi Zexion, sorry I was sleeping, what's up?"  
"I think I misread this situation... Bye."  
"What? Hold on!"  
The line went dead.  
Marluxia's eyes fell closed and he brought his hand to his head.  
Demyx sat back down on the bed.  
"What? What's wrong?"  
"He must think you and I are sleeping together..."  
The blonde man burst into hysterical laughter and Marluxia stared at him seriously.  
"Oh God you're serious..."  
The pink haired man stood up, grabbed a pair of jeans and pulled them on.  
"What are you gonna do?"  
"I'm gonna go over there and sort this out!"  
Demyx curled a part of his hair around one of his fingers.  
"But aren't his parents really strict?"  
Marluxia pulled on a t shirt and made his way towards the front door.  
"I don't really care..."  
The blonde piped up.  
"But this could cost you your job!"  
The pink haired man stopped.  
"You're right... Then I'd never see him..."  
"Not the angle I was going for but well it stopped you from doing something exceedingly stupid so I guess it works."  
Marluxia stood up again and made his way towards the door when he suddenly turned around.  
"Why is it so hilarious that he'd think we're sleeping together?"  
Demyx giggled.  
"Really? You? Well you're waaaaaaaaaay too young and crazy for me! Have you already forgotten I like older men Marly? Shame on you I was only gone 6 months! Maybe when you age and mature get back to me dear!"  
Marluxia laughed and left the apartment.

Zexion was laying on his bed sighing to himself trying to convince himself it was okay.  
/Best thing anyway... This is probably God's way of leading me back to the right path./  
His phone beeped and his heart seemed to relocate itself to his throat.  
Slowly shakily his hand reached for it.  
*1 message received*  
He considered deleting it without even reading it...  
But couldn't help himself and opened it.  
*Demyx is my room mate he's been in India for the past six months. Plus he likes older men! In fact when I told him what you must've been thinking he laughed hysterically in my face.*  
Zexion could feel relief flooding through his veins.  
/No I shouldn't be feeling this!/  
Slowly thoughts of last night ran through his mind making him breathe heavier.  
*If you don't answer me I'm coming over to apologise in person.*  
Zexion's heart was racing.  
/If he comes here my parents... But if he doesn't... He might think...?/  
*You can't come over!*

Marluxia stared defiantly at the wall surrounding Zexion's home.  
*Oh yeah? I bet I could get over this wall easily!*  
The terrified teen looked out his bedroom window and sure enough standing on top of the wall was Marluxia.  
*My parents will kill you if they find you here! That's trespassing! And they'll wonder why you're here.*  
Marluxia hopped off the wall and started walking towards the house.  
*So I'll tell them.*  
*Tell them what?*  
*I'm here for their son.*  
Zexion watched as Marluxia got closer and closer his heart was pounding, he started texting the words he didn't want to tell anyone.  
/My parents are crazy religious homophobes.../  
Just as he was about to send it, he saw his parents drive out of the garage down the beginning of the drive way and stopped dead when he felt warm breath on the back of his breath.  
Slowly he turned around only to be taken in the arms of Marluxia and kissed.  
"Marl..."  
Marluxia barely took his lips away from Zexion's.  
"Shhh... Don't ruin it."  
Slowly Marluxia's tongue found its way into Zexion's mouth, then his lips found their way down his neck.  
His eyes were tightly closed.  
"How... How do I know you're ahhh... Telling the truth a-about... Demyx..."  
Marluxia continued to kiss Zexion's neck and slowly the teen was going to putty in his hands...  
He laid Zexion on his bed and looked him straight in the eyes.  
"I guess you're just going to have to trust me... For now."  
Slowly he ran his hand across Zexion's now obvious bulge making the teens breathing hitch.  
"I like your outfit by the way..."  
The teen blushed he now only realised that he was still in just a pair of pyjama bottoms and nothing else.  
"I-I..."  
"You're blushing... And stuttering."  
Zexion gulped as Marluxia threw his jacket on the floor and climbed on top of him kissing his neck again.  
"Ahhh... We can't... I..."  
Marluxia stopped kissing his neck.  
"You can't say we can't, you don't even know what I'm gonna do yet..."  
Zexion's breath hitched again as Marluxia inadvertently rubbed against the bulge in his trousers.  
Lips ravaged his neck violently, he could feel his fingers curl around the bed sheets and his breathing quicken up.  
"Marluxia... Ahhh... Please..."  
"I'm not stopping."  
"I-I don't want you to... I want you to..."  
Marluxia stopped dead and looked into the eyes of the panting teenager.  
"What do you want me to do? Ask and I'll do it."  
"I-I'm not supposed to do... This..."  
Marluxia's lips moved to one of Zexion's nipples, making the teen breathe even quicker.  
"Ahhh... Ohhh..."  
The pink haired man had him pinned by the shoulders now.  
"Now, what were you gonna ask me?"  
"I want you..."  
Seeing Zexion like this was driving Marluxia crazy...  
/Resist... Just wait until he tells you what he wants.../  
"I want you... Inside me..."  
Of all the things he thought Zexion would ask for, this didn't cross his mind.  
Suddenly Marluxia calmed down quite a bit...  
It was one thing being someone's first oral or hand job...  
But quite different being someone's real first.  
"Are you... Sure?"  
Zexion was still panting lying back on the bed.  
"Yes, please just fuck me!"  
Watching him pleading on the bed, topless, begging to be fucked was too much for him.  
Slowly he pulled Zexion's pyjama bottoms down leaving him in only his boxers.  
Slowly he sat up and started pulling Marluxia's t shirt off over his head.  
"I-I feel like I'm burning..."  
Zexion lay back down pulling Marluxia down on top of him, kissing him.  
"Are you sure this is what you want?"  
The teen nodded as he searched for something to serve as lubricant.  
"Just... Go slowly... Okay... I'm a little, nervous."

Zexion returned from the bathroom holding a small tube.  
"Will this work?"  
Marluxia smiled.  
"Perfect."  
Slowly he removed Zexion's boxer shorts revealing all of his almost feminine hip bones.  
"Is there any way I should move or...?"  
Marluxia kissed him slowly and lubed up a single finger.  
As they kissed he slid the finger in slowly making Zexion arch in partial surprise and partial pleasure.  
"Mhmm..."  
Zexion moaned into Marluxia's lips.  
"Are you okay?"  
He gasped as Marluxia slid in a second finger.  
"Yeah... That feels good..."  
Slowly he closed his eyes feeling himself closing around Marluxia's fingers,  
Marluxia pulled his fingers out slowly and quickly rolling a condom on and lubing himself up, positioned himself at Zexion's entrance.  
Zexion cried out as Marluxia entered him fully in one quick motion.  
"T-That hurts... Pull out..."  
Marluxia held Zexion as the teen bit his lower lip in pain.  
"You'll get used to it, just give it a minute..."  
There were tears in Zexion's eyes as Marluxia slowly started moving inside him.  
"It's taking... All my will right now... Not to thrust into you... Like crazy..."  
Zexion was biting into Marluxia's shoulder hard, to bear the pain.  
"It... Still hurts... But it's getting... Ahhh..."  
The teen moaned into Marluxia's shoulder.  
"Ohhh..."  
His hands were slowly wrapping themselves around Marluxia who was finding it harder and harder to keep a slow pace.  
"Ahhh... That feels... So good..."  
Marluxia barely able to keep the run of himself pulled out and turned Zexion over onto his hands and knees and pushing back in reached down to pump Zexion's hard length.  
The teen started moaning in absolute ecstasy as Marluxia timed every pump with his thrusts.  
"Marly... I'm... Gonna cum... Slow... Down... I... Want to... Last... For... You..."  
The pink haired man grinned to himself and quickened up.  
Zexion gasped at the increased friction and slowly his eyes rolled back into his head.  
"I-I..."  
His small body trembled as he came with a loud moan and his hands collapsed underneath him.  
Marluxia feeling Zexion tightening around him and moan like crazy sent him overboard and he came with a loud moan.  
As his pleasure subsided again he slowly pulled out causing Zexion to shudder slightly.  
Taking the condom off he lay down next to his teenage lover and kissed him gently on the lips.  
"Are you okay?"  
Zexion's voice was shaky when he answered.  
"That was... Unreal... My hands and legs are still... Shaking..."  
Marluxia wrapped his arms around Zexion and pulled him close.

"How long are your parents gone out for?"  
"I have no idea... And I don't care."  
"Neither would I... Except if your dad found me here I'm pretty sure he'd murder me."  
Zexion looked into Marluxia's eyes.  
"No please don't go..."  
Marluxia stood up and started pulling his clothes back on.  
"I'd love to stay but... Hey why don't you come to my place?"  
Zexion looked down sadly.  
"They'd want to know exactly where I was..."  
"So tell them, I mean how bad would it be if they found out we were seeing each other?"  
Zexion sighed.  
"My parents are seriously religious..."  
"And? I don't see why we shouldn't tell them!"  
"And they're..."  
"What?"  
"They don't know I'm gay..."  
"We can tell them!"  
The teen was at his wits end and pulling on clean clothes stood in front of Marluxia.  
"We can't okay? In my religion being gay is a sin, sex before marriage is a sin and you've just made me do both!"  
Marluxia looked at Zexion with hurt in his eyes.  
"I made you...? After asking you if you were sure you wanted to, after you shouting out 'fuck me', after letting what happened last night happen? This is my fault?"  
The pink haired man shook his head and opened the bedroom door.  
"No Marluxia wait!"  
He went after him chased him down the stairs and out the back door but Marluxia was half way across the lawns of the gardens by the time Zexion exited the house...  
At that moment his parents arrived home, which gave him nothing more to do but go back to his room...


	4. Chapter 4

Saddened by Zexion's rejection Marluxia started back towards home.  
/Demyx was right... I shouldn't have bothered.../

Zexion looked at himself in the mirror and smoothing out his hair and clothes made his way downstairs.

Marluxia walked through the front door and sitting on the couch was an excited and expectant Demyx.  
"So how did it... What happened? You don't look happy... In fact you look awful!"  
"Wow thanks..."  
Demyx stood up and lifted a hand to his forehead.  
"You know I don't mean it like THAT. What happened?"  
Marluxia sat down on the couch and sighed.  
"I got there his parents were out, we had this amazing make out session then things got a little... Heated..."  
Demyx grinned and sat back down beside Marluxia.  
"Details, NOW."  
The pink haired man laughed at his friends' obvious interest.  
"Right... We were kissing and stuff... We got a little touchy feely... Oh yeah he was only wearing pyjama bottoms."  
Demyx clapped excitedly and moved closer to Marluxia.  
"And?"  
"We moved to the bed and things were getting heavy..."  
"Yes? Yes?"  
"Then we argued and I came home..."  
The blonde's face fell.  
"You're kidding right?"  
Marluxia grinned.  
"Oh my fucking god you nailed him! Go Marly! High five!"  
Demyx held his hand up but Marluxia's face fell back into misery.  
"Okay so you guys screwed then what?"  
"He told me his parents are big religious types and well that sex before marriage in his religion is a sin and so is homosexuality... And that I had just made him do both."  
Demyx's jaw dropped open.  
"He said you MADE him do both?"  
The pink haired man nodded sadly.  
Demyx got up off the couch enraged.  
"Oooh that makes me so mad! He can't treat you like THAT! I'd love to like..."  
"What? What are you planning?"  
"Nothing, getting revenge on him would achieve nothing... Right new plan! I say we get you slutted up to the gills and go out tonight! Dance and go crazy like we used to do in high school! What do you say?"  
Marluxia looked at Demyx blankly.  
"Well you don't have a say in the matter Marly! So you're getting your sluttiest clothes on and coming out with me whether you like it or not!"

Zexion was sitting downstairs reading when his father came down.  
"Zexion?"  
"Yes father?"  
"How was your day?"  
"Fine... Uneventful."  
"I see..."  
"How was yours?"  
"Fine... Did you have any friends or did anyone call over today?"  
Zexion looked up from his book and shook his head.  
"No father. Why do you ask?"  
"That's funny... Because there was an item found used and discarded in your room that would imply you certainly were not here alone."  
Zexion's mind started to race...  
/What could he have found...? Stains? I can pass that off as anything... Lube? I can say I was masturbating... I won't get in as much trouble for that.../  
His father could see he was stalling in his answer.  
"I cannot imagine what you could've found of MINE that would imply I'd had anyone else here."  
His father snorted.  
"Yes well I can hardly see the need of condoms for one person can you?"  
Zexion's blood ran cold in his veins.  
/Shit... Shit... Shit.../  
"Well I don't know how that got there... It must have been one of the maids."  
"The maids I hope would have more sense than to do that here... Plus even if they hadn't the sense, there are no male staff members here today, so you were the only male in this house... Either way you had something to do with it."  
Zexion felt his face redden and tried to suppress it.  
"I want the truth Zexion if I don't get it, I will go around every person who was present in this house today and find out for myself. Or you can make my life easier and your punishment less by telling me the truth."  
The teen thought for a moment quickly.  
"How do I know it wasn't you who put it there?"  
His father's eyes hardened.  
"Fine, have it your way."  
Zexion terrified made his way upstairs, entering his bedroom he closed the door behind him and took his phone out of his pocket...  
Then put it back in...  
/I can't possibly expect him to help me after what I said today can I?/

Demyx fixed his hair in the mirror.  
"I can never get it to stay up right! UGH!"  
Marluxia still miserable sitting on the bed behind him sighed.  
"Demyx your hair is perfect, constantly... So perfect at times it annoys me."  
The blonde turned around smiling.  
"Really? Do you really mean it?"  
The pink haired man nodded as a delighted Demyx launched himself onto Marluxia for a hug.  
"Awww Marly if you were like twenty or thirty years older you'd so be in my pants right now!"  
"Uh thanks... I think?"  
Demyx got up off the bed and posed.  
"How do I look?"  
"Like someone a forty or fifty year old would totally want a piece of?"  
Demyx pouted.  
"I might have believed it without the tones of misery in your voice."  
Marluxia shrugged.  
"Marly I know you have sluttier clothes than THAT."  
The pink haired man stood up.  
"Some of us left the 'I'm so super fucking fabulously gay' look behind in high school..."  
"Ooooh who's a moany Marly?"  
Marluxia rolled his eyes.  
"Fine dress how you want but if I wound up laid tonight you'll be wishing you wore those leather pants I picked out for you... Who the hell is gonna want to lay you when you're dressed and ACTING like a total depresso emo kid."  
"I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that... Anyways, my ass looks great in these skinny jeans and you know it."  
Demyx followed Marluxia slowly out of the apartment to see if this claim was true...  
"Wow you weren't kidding..."  
Marluxia grinned back at his enthusiastic friend.  
"So where are we off to first?"  
"Oh you'll see..."  
Marluxia rolled his eyes.  
"A surprise? Oh joy..."  
"Don't be like that!"  
Demyx locked the apartment door and walked after his friend.  
"Tonight my friend we are the hottest bitches this city has ever seen and don't you forget it!"

Zexion was sitting on his bed wondering what he should do when his father burst through his bedroom door.  
"Well Zexion, after contacting every staff member and asking them about their activities today they all had work to do, or hadn't seen you leave your bedroom... So what's your explanation for this?"  
Zexion looked defiantly at his father.  
"I told you already, I don't have one."  
His father moved closer to the bed.  
"Last chance..."  
Zexion stayed silent and braced himself for what he knew was coming and just as quickly as he had closed his eyes his father's fist caught the side of his face and sent him off the bed to the floor.  
/Why are you protecting him? You know your fathers right... What you did was a sin... What he did to you was a sin.../  
A foot to his stomach forced the air out of his lungs.  
"I'm doing this for your own good Zexion!"  
/He's right... Give in. Stop protecting him./  
"If you tell me this will stop Zexion..."  
/No... He's right... NO! He is not right. Marluxia... I can't let him lose his job for something I asked for... I have to stay silent... For Marluxia.../  
"I'm giving you one last chance to tell me Zexion..."  
/Don't crack Zexion, you've taken worse than this... Stay silent... Pretend to be unconscious.../  
He lay there still on the floor... Until he heard his father mumble to himself in frustration and walk out of his room.  
When he was sure he was alone he dragged himself up off the floor and picked up his phone and dialled.

"See I told you shots would loosen you up!"  
Demyx spun around on his chair at the bar and asked the bartender for two long island iced teas.  
"So how ya feeling now Marly eh?"  
Marluxia giggled and gulped down the cock sucking cowboy that Demyx had ordered him.  
"Better... Drunk? Yeah drunk... Definitely drunk... So what's the surprise you were gonna show me?"  
The blonde handed money to the barman and tapped his nose lightly with his index finger.  
"That's for me to know and for you to find out!"

Zexion got into bed when he heard his parents footsteps on the stairs.  
His door creaked open and someone peeked in.  
He feigned slight disturbance and rolled over, his door closed again and he waited for any sign that both of them were asleep...  
He knew their staff would never tell his parents where he was, he would be safe, if he was caught he would be beaten again he knew that...  
But it was better than living with the guilt of knowing he had hurt the one person in the world who understood him.  
And so he waited for silence...


	5. Chapter 5

Marluxia followed Demyx down a side street giggling from one too many cocktails and way too many shots.  
"Sooo what's this surprise you're hiding ol' buddy ol' pal?"  
The blonde giggled.  
"We're almost there hope you brought loads of small notes!"  
"Why would I need small notes? Bartenders give change..."  
They turned a corner and Marluxia couldn't believe where his friend was bringing him.  
The blonde grinned at him.  
"Bartenders do... But hot male strippers don't!"  
Marluxia stopped dead.  
"Uh... I dunno man that isn't really my thing and... Well..."  
"Oh hush! Come on it'll be fun! I'll buy you a lap dance! Plus they have a wicked club downstairs and I can give you a lap dance too! How does that sound?"  
Before the pink haired man could protest he was being dragged through the doors by the excited blonde.

Zexion had his phone in his hand calling and calling but it kept ringing out.  
/Maybe he doesn't want to see me again... Who could blame him, I was so horrible.../  
He listened to the sounds of the house, all seemed quiet.  
Slowly he slipped his legs over the side of the bed and put his feet on the floor, he hadn't undressed before jumping into bed so all he needed to do was find a way out without waking up his father or mother...  
/But how can I find out where he is right now if he won't answer his phone...?/  
Opening his door quietly he stepped out into the long hallway and looked up and down, it was dark and empty.  
His footsteps made no sound as he made his way downstairs towards his father's study, he tried the handle praying that the door would open and with a click that seemed to echo through the empty rooms it did.  
Zexion breathed a sigh of relief as he entered the study and looked around for the staff files.  
After carefully examining the filing cabinets he was still no better off and still clueless...  
He sighed and with a heavy heart decided it was pointless and that he would go back to bed.  
As he was pulling the door closed again, something caught his eye.  
Scrunched up in a ball in the bin was a piece of paper, he opened the door again and leaning down took the piece of paper from the bin.  
His heart seemed to lift as he smoothed out the paper and saw a picture of Marluxia on it, with all his details...  
/Marluxia's resume.../  
Zexion took another piece of paper from the copier in the room, scrunched it up in a ball and placed it in the bin, so his father wouldn't miss it and carefully closed the door behind him.  
Finally he was on his way out, he made his way through the kitchen and out the back door.  
An odd sense of exhilaration ran through his veins, he kept his phone in his hand just in case Marluxia decided to call him back...  
He slipped the guard at their front gates a fifty and asked him not to tell his parents the guard nodded and opened the gate for him.  
Gripping the paper in his hand Zexion set out to get a taxi to the address in hope that he would find Marluxia once he got there.

Marluxia was gobsmacked possibly he had just been hit by a car and gone into some kind of gay dream world or heaven...  
Demyx wasn't kidding the men here were attractive...  
Not just attractive red freaking hot.  
While Marluxia was looking around himself in utter want/amazement/awe Demyx was off doing something that the pink haired man knew he should be paying attention to but was far too distracted by male bodies covered by very very little.  
Demyx led Marluxia over to a table and placed a drink in front of him.  
"Well have you gotten over Zexion yet?"  
"Zex-wha?"  
"Exactly... Sooo the young blonde dude on the pole cute or what?"  
Marluxia shook his head.  
"The redhead... He is... Wow... Flexible..."  
The blonde giggled and disappeared from the table, Marluxia barely noticed as the redhead walked off the stage and began making his way over to him...  
/No fucking way.../  
"Hey, how are you tonight?"  
Marluxia could do little but stare.  
"Your friend told me you're feeling a little down? How about I try to cheer you up?"  
Marluxia gulped as the shirtless man started to rub his leather clad ass over his crotch.  
"The names Axel by the way... Remember it..."  
Then he turned and moved his face in close to Marluxia's ear.  
"You'll be screaming it later."

Zexion now in a taxi, was all butterflies and nerves as the car pulled up outside an apartment block he handed the driver a fistful of notes.  
"Thank you, keep the change."  
Slowly he unfolded the paper again and checked the number.  
/Just breathe, he won't hurt you, the worst thing he can do is reject you... Then why is it I'm so scared?/  
He went inside the apartment building and examining the map on the wall just inside the door he found Marluxia's apartment.  
/Right now all I have to do is get there./  
He pushed the button for the elevator and waited for the doors to slide open.  
/Words can't hurt you, he won't hit you, don't be afraid, don't be afraid./  
The doors opened and he stepped inside hitting the button for the floor his apartment was on and then for every other floor too.  
/Stop stalling, the sooner it's done the sooner it's over.../

Demyx was sitting beside Marluxia now talking to the blonde who had wowed him on the pole earlier.  
"So Roxas? Have you always wanted to be a pole dancer?"  
The blonde took a long drag of a cigarette and exhaled.  
"I'm just doing this until I get through college."  
Demyx nodded a little disappointed.  
"Oh don't get me wrong its fun and you meet great people! I mean we don't generally do private dances either... But we choose our exceptions..."  
Demyx grinned.  
"Oh yeah? How many exceptions have you had?"  
Roxas put the cigarette out in the ashtray and caught the blondes' eyes.  
"Just one."  
Maybe it was the fact he was drunk or perhaps he was having some kind of heart problem from all the shots but he felt something hitch in that area and for the first time in his life, he felt attracted to someone possibly the same age as himself.  
"Oh really? Do you mind if I ask what age you are?"  
Roxas shook his head.  
"Not at all I'm nineteen."  
He wasn't older, not even the same age but younger and for some odd reason Demyx was sprung hook line and sinker.  
"I'm going to be extremely forward and ask you to come back to my place, if you say no to that, I understand I am undeniably drunk, but I refuse to leave without a phone number!"  
Roxas giggled and smiling pulled up Demyx's t shirt and wrote a phone number across his chest in eyeliner.  
"I'm finished here at 1 if you want to stick around?"  
"I'll be here!"  
Axel was still busy grinding against Marluxia who looked like he was getting a little more than arousal out of it.  
"I can't take much more of this... If you keep this up you're gonna have to finish what you started."  
Axel grinned which made his green eyes flash.  
"As you wish... I'm off at one... Can you take ten more minutes of it?"  
"I really don't know..."  
Axel stopped dancing and let his hand brush over the obvious bulge in Marluxia's tight pants which made the pink haired man noticeably shudder.  
Axel was extremely pleased with his good work.  
"So where are we headed after this?"  
Demyx winked and grinned at Marluxia with satisfaction when he heard this question.  
"Yeah Marly where are we gonna head after this?"

Zexion was standing outside the door of Marluxia's apartment willing himself to knock on the door.  
/Just do it, the sooner you do the better... People are going to start thinking you want to break in.../  
Slowly he lifted his hand and let it drop again.  
/Just do it./  
He sighed and rang the doorbell...  
Nothing...  
He pressed it a second time...  
Still not a sound.  
After he pressed it a third time, he realised Marluxia was either in a deep sleep, or out...  
He took a deep breath and dialled his number into his phone again...  
Again there was ringing, but no answer...  
Feeling hopeless he resorted to the last thing he could think of, waiting.

"I can't believe he's interested in me. He's amazingly hot! He's not an on the side rent boy is he?"  
Demyx shook his head.  
"I paid for a ten minute lap dance dude the rest was all him... I've seen Axel chew guys up and spit them out, obviously he's just taken a liking to you!"  
Marluxia grinned.  
"Hey and what about you? That little innocent nineteen year old! Older guys my ass!"  
Demyx laughed.  
"I know it's so weird but he's adorable! I can't help myself!"  
Axel and Roxas walked to their table in their normal clothes.  
"So you guys ready to go?"  
Demyx nodded enthusiastically hopping up out of his seat.  
"Totally!"  
Axel gave Marluxia a sideways glance and the pink haired man stood up fast and made his way towards the door with Axel in tow.  
Demyx and Roxas hopped into a taxi just as Marluxia and Axel left the club.  
The redhead grinned at Marluxia.  
"Your place or mine?"

Zexion was looking at his watch wondering if anyone had noticed he was gone yet.  
He looked up and down the hall and not hearing or seeing anyone, got up and walked towards the elevator, he pressed the button with a sigh.

Marluxia walked backwards into the apartment building as Axel had his lips more than occupied he broke away for a moment to press the elevator button...  
"It's going up ugh... Let's take the stairs."  
Axel laughed.  
"Impatient aren't we?"  
"Please? Skinny jeans and extreme arousal do not go well together."  
"Okay, I'm coming... And so will you be once we get to your place."  
Marluxia looked pained.  
"Please don't say things like that, I'm ready to explode."  
Axel walked into the stairwell after Marluxia and trapping him against a wall rubbed himself sensually across his painfully hard member.  
"Right that's it we're running up these stairs or we're doing it here!"

Zexion came out on the ground floor and sighing left the building to head back home.  
/I can't blame him for being mad, I think I would be too... I wonder if he'll still work for my parents? At least then I'll be able to see him... I wonder if he thinks I'll tell my parents? Doesn't matter he probably hates me either way./

Marluxia opened the door of the apartment with his keys and fell through the door with Axel on top of him.  
"Axel you can do whatever you want to me please just do something!"  
The redhead stood up and closed the door.  
"You're in for a treat Marly... Lap dancing is not my only talent..."  
Slowly Axel pulled down Marluxia's jeans and boxer shorts.  
He gripped his hard member and looking Marluxia in the eye ran his tongue down the full length of it he arched his back up off the floor in ecstasy.  
"Ahhh do what you want to me, but don't stop!"

Zexion got out of the taxi at his house and motioned to the guard to let him back into the grounds.  
Slowly he walked up the pathway with heavy eyelids and a heavier heart.  
/You tried, you did your best and that's all you can do. He's hurt, maybe he'll come around in time...?/  
He let himself in through the back door and replaced the resume back in the bin in his father's study and took the other one to dispose of in his room.  
Closing the door gently behind him he made his way back up the stairs listening for any signs of waking and quietly went into his bedroom.  
He took his clothes off and pulling on the bottoms Marluxia had pulled off him earlier today he got into bed and tried to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Marluxia blinked his eyes open slowly; he could feel someone beside him.  
/Demyx.../  
He made his way out to the kitchen for some water and painkillers.  
"Ugh... My head..."  
He heard something clink softly in the bedroom.  
"Demy? You awake?"  
He filled up two glasses of water and headed back in leaving one on each bedside table.  
As he was setting down Demyx's glass he noticed something quite odd, Demyx's hands were handcuffed to the headboard.  
/What the fuck did I DO last night?/  
Slowly he pulled the blankets down to reveal spiky red hair and a sleeping face that was NOT Demyx's .  
A few short flashes of memory shot through his head and he giggled at his situation despite himself, the guy looked hot last night, he was probably one of the hottest guys Marluxia had ever...  
/Wow... Did we? There's no way he'd be interested in me... But why's he here then?/  
Slowly the redhead stirred and opened his eyes.  
"Mornin'..."  
Marluxia was absolutely taken by the man's bright green eyes.  
"Why are you staring at me? Do I have something on my face?"  
The pink haired man shook his head.  
"You're just..."  
Axel laughed.  
"Completely naked in your bed? Yeah I know, but that was more your fault than mine, not that I protested, my arms are getting a little sore though could you possibly undo the handcuffs now?"  
Marluxia nodded fervently and scanned the room for keys.  
"I think they're on your bedside table..."  
He picked up the keys and released Axel's wrists which were red and had imprints of the cuffs on them.  
"I am so sorry!"  
Axel rubbed his wrists and smiled up at Marluxia.  
"Don't be sorry, last night was great!"  
The pink haired man looked a little mystified and Axel laughed.  
"You were really hammered huh?"  
Marluxia's cheeks were burning red now.  
"Well we got in here, got a little frisky on your sitting room floor then you pulled me in here, teased the hell out of me, refused to do anything until I agreed to be handcuffed to the headboard and then..."  
He grinned at the memory.  
Marluxia was now bright red, his voice was a squeak.  
"And then?"  
A dreamy look came over Axel's eyes.  
"Wow..."  
This was the last thing Marluxia was expecting, if his face hadn't already been the colour of Axel's hair it would've been after that.  
"R-Really?"  
Axel nodded his half lidded green eyes staring up through long eyelashes.  
Marluxia's mouth dropped open as Axel slowly pulled his body on top of him.  
Slowly Axel's hands traced the lines of Marluxia's bare stomach, the older man sighed as the warmth and softness of the hands seemed to heal his pain and rejection.  
The redhead moved down the bed and kissed his stomach making him shudder.  
He turned Marluxia gently onto his back and slowly moved his lips from his stomach to his neck kissing each and every spot in between.  
Leaning on his arms he looked at the man underneath him and kissed him gently on the lips.  
Arms snaked their way around Axel's neck pulling him up closer, suddenly he sat up.  
"What are..."  
Axel laid a single finger on Marluxia's lips and replaced it with his own lips.  
"Shhh..."  
Slowly his eyes shut as Axel explored his body.  
Hands curled in bed sheets as Axel kissed his neck and down his spine...  
His hands were soft and warm, almost familiar...  
They were everywhere, caressing, like silk across his skin, he would give in, he wanted to give in, he needed to give in.  
He was barely aware of Axel's body, but his presence surrounded him, made him feel...  
The slow rhythm of his movement kept Marluxia aware of where he was, but he was lost in the feeling of hands on his skin and the warmth inside him...  
The pleasure flowing through his body made him arch against Axel who held him close, their skin was touching, he could feel Axel's heart beat against his own chest, gradually pleasure filled oblivion took over his body and mind, sending tremors down his spine and through his hands which gripped Axel's moist skin as he found his release.  
His eyes remained closed as he laid back his breath hitched, left and came back again.  
When his eyes finally opened again acid green eyes met his gaze, he was panting...  
/He looks like an angel.../  
His lips caught Marluxia's again and kissed him gently.  
"See...?"  
"Wow..."  
Axel laid his head on Marluxia's chest and in each other's embrace they drifted off to sleep.

Zexion lay in bed staring at the ceiling.  
/He won't forgive me... I knew this might happen... But I didn't know that it would hurt so much.../  
He rolled carefully onto his side wincing as his bruised skin touched the mattress.  
/I guess it's better to have loved? Was it even love... Could it have become love? Now I'll never know.../  
His mind wandered.  
/Will he come to work on Monday...? Will he leave? ...Could I bear that?/  
A knock came to his door, he didn't respond...  
The door opened anyway, his father looked coldly at him.  
"Are you going to tell me who you had here?"  
Zexion gazed out the window not even noting his presence.  
Tom approached his son again, with the intention of punishment first and getting the truth second, he walked up to Zexion and sent him from his bed to the floor with one punch, Zexion didn't even put his arms out to break his fall.  
His face hit and bounced off the floor...  
He didn't try to stand up or escape, he just lay there, taking the carefully placed kicks that would bruise his skin and sometimes draw blood, but never break bones.  
His father wouldn't risk his reputation on a gossipy nurse or doctor letting out that his son was being beaten, by him no less.  
A foot hit him in the back sliding him across the floor and slamming him against the wall.  
All his pain was nothing, if Marluxia came back to work on Monday.  
If his stupidity and lack of control hadn't affected anyone else, if he was the only one who suffered...  
He could live with that...  
He would live with that...  
Another blow caught him in the stomach, he lost his breath, dizziness kicked in and he started to feel sick...  
/You'll be okay... You always are aren't you... He will never ever kill you... That would be too merciful.../  
His father punched him once more in the face he felt his face snap sideways with the blow and an impact on his nose...  
Breathless bleeding and in tears on his bedroom floor his father left him without a second glance.  
/You won't die, you'll never die by his hand... You'll be fine.../  
He curled up on the floor crying softly to himself.  
/You'll be fine.../


	7. Chapter 7

Marluxia awoke the next morning alone…  
/Axel must have left while I was sleeping…/  
He gazed over at his bedside clock.  
/7 am, guess I should get up…/  
Lazily he slid out of the blankets, let his feet touch the floor and shivered.  
He stood up and made his way to the kitchen to turn the heating on.  
Pouring himself some cereal he wondered for a moment why Axel had left…  
/Just a one night stand…/  
Taking a mouthful he pondered the weekend and the work that he'd have to do today before he wandered in to take a shower.

Zexion was lying in bed eyes wide open; he had not slept a moment all night…  
An anxious mind had kept him up, not because he thought Marluxia would reject his apology that was almost certain, but that he would never be able to give it and at least try to make things better.

Marluxia felt the hot water roll over his skin the heat and steam warming his body.  
He thought of Axel getting up and creeping out of the apartment leaving him alone, the idea hurt, it had been a drunken fling, but yesterday…  
It had seemed like more, they barely knew each other, but whoever said romance couldn't blossom between two strangers?  
Washing Axel off his skin he turned the water off and grabbed a towel.  
/This is going to be a very long day…/

Zexion got up from his bed washed dressed and went downstairs for breakfast.  
When he sat down his father didn't even look at him.  
"Good morning."  
No one responded but their cook.  
"Good morning Zexion."  
He stopped momentarily when he saw him but continued to serve breakfast as normal.  
His parents ate like nothing was wrong.  
Zexion stared from one to the other, hoping something would be said…  
A comment on why he was staring?  
Nothing passed between them but silence, so he pushed his chair out from the table and left without touching his breakfast.  
/Please come to work today…/

Marluxia dried himself off and dressed, remembering what had happened on Saturday he silently prayed that Zexion had kept quiet about it.  
/If he didn't I'll be out of a job…/  
He dropped into Demyx's room before he went to see if he'd come home…  
Demyx was sound asleep with Roxas curled up beside him.  
Marluxia felt a flash of jealousy at seeing this.  
/Oh he sleeps with the stripper with the heart of gold who wants to change his ways and have a relationship… Why is he always so fucking LUCKY!/  
He left the apartment and slammed the door behind him hoping it'd wake the sleeping couple up, if he was questioned about it later, he'd say it was the wind…  
The weather did nothing to improve his mood either he'd just come outside and he was already soaked…  
It was so bad that he hailed a taxi to get to work.  
The taxi driver was talking away to him but he barely noticed, all he could think about was Axel leaving and Zexion possibly telling his parents about their activities…  
When they pulled up outside he didn't notice.  
"That'll be ten dollars please."  
Marluxia snapped out of his daze.  
"Sorry, here you go, thanks a lot."

Zexion sat in his room peeking out the window.  
Waiting and wondering if Marluxia would arrive and what his father would think if he didn't…  
He knew what his father would assume and what would be in store for him if that happened.  
Slowly he scanned the gardens when something caught his eye, a person in a long black coat, it had a huge hood so he couldn't see the persons face but hope ignited in his heart, he crept down the stairs and listened to the footsteps entering the house from outside the door.  
Marluxia's heart was pumping as he entered the kitchen.  
/Did he tell?/  
"Good morning."  
"Good morning Marluxia."  
Zexion had to stop himself from sighing in relief, slowly, quietly he made his way back upstairs, he knew his parents would be leaving soon…  
Perhaps he'd get his chance then…

Marluxia got his tools from the shed and started work as normal.  
He waved at Tom and his wife as they left the grounds in their car.  
/I guess Zexion didn't say anything…/

Zexion looked at Marluxia from his bedroom window, wondering what to say, how to say it…  
/The more you think about it the scarier it will get and the less likely it is you will do it… Just get it over and done with…/  
The teen made his way down the stairs trying to rehearse what he would say to Marluxia…  
/I'm sorry about what I said the other day…? I'm sorry about what happened? No he'll think I'm on about what we did again and hate me more… I could text him… No stop being a coward… Just go and do it./  
Pulling on a large raincoat he crept out into the garden as quietly as he could manage when he got close to Marluxia he hid behind a bush so he could practice what he wanted to say when he heard a phone ring.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey Marluxia…"  
"Uh hi…?"  
"It's Axel…"  
"Axel? What are you calling me for?"  
Zexion listened carefully from the bush.  
/Axel… Who's Axel…?/  
"Look… I wanted to apologize for leaving…"  
"It's a little late for that now don't you think?"  
Axel sighed into the phone.  
"I know what I did was wrong, I got totally freaked out about what happened yesterday… It's just we were having fun you know? Then that happened… I've never had or felt anything like that before… But well, I've thought about it, I'd like to give this a shot… If you're still interested of course... You'd have every right to tell me to fuck off right now…"  
Marluxia was shaking slightly he was unsure if it was the cold, anger or excitement.  
"A-Are you asking me out?"  
Zexion froze in the bush and held his breath.  
Axel took a deep breath.  
"Well… Uh yeah… I mean if you don't want to I understand… But I just thought we could catch a movie or something maybe get some pizza…?"  
Marluxia smiled from ear to ear at Axel's sudden nervousness.  
"Yeah… I'd like that"  
Zexion felt a lump forming in his throat.  
"So shall we say tomorrow at about 8?"  
Marluxia remembered for a moment where he'd met Axel and second thoughts entered his mind.  
"Don't you have work?"  
"Not if it bothers you."  
Marluxia was wide eyed.  
"What?"  
"I can find something else, there are plenty of jobs out there. I know I wouldn't want someone I was in a relationship with stripping…"  
"Really you'd do that?"  
"Yeah it's weird… I've never felt like this before… So what do you say?"  
The pink haired man's voice was close to cracking through tears of happiness.  
"T-That sounds great."  
Axel smiled to himself.  
"Good, I'll see you Tuesday then?"  
"Yeah."  
"Great! I promised you won't regret this!"  
Marluxia grinned to himself as the line went dead.  
/I can't believe he called me… How did he get my number? Did I give it to him while I was drunk? Who cares… I've got a hot date!/  
Zexion tried to stand up carefully and make no noise but the bush caught in his sleeve when he tried to escape Marluxia turned towards the noise.  
"Hello? Who's there?"  
Zexion darted towards the house only to have Marluxia run after and apprehend him.  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?"  
He pulled back the hood to reveal Zexion.  
"Zexion?"  
He unhanded the teenager.  
"What are you doing out here?"  
He saw the bruises on the teens face.  
"What the hell happened? Who did that to you?"  
Tears fell from Zexion's eyes.  
"What do you care?"  
He began to walk off.  
"What do I care? Oh I don't know? Maybe I saved you from the pool before you drowned… Maybe we fucked on Saturday?"  
Zexion stopped dead.  
"Oh yeah? Well maybe I called you endless times on Saturday night when my father was kicking the shit out of me over finding a used condom on my bedroom floor! Maybe I called to your apartment on that same night to tell you I was sorry! But did you call back? No! Did you even come home that night? NO! I waited as late as I could and you never came! You didn't even call me back! Now some slut you probably fucked that night calls you and now you're going out… And… And… I'm too late… Excuse me."  
Marluxia watched dumbstruck as he walked into the house out of sight and slowly followed him, he traipsed his wet and muddy boots up the stairs uncaring of what would happen if his father came back, he didn't care for consequences, right now he just needed Zexion to be alright, to try and comfort him…  
He opened the bedroom door and the sight that met his eyes froze him.  
"Please don't…"  
The teen was sobbing hysterically.  
"Don't come any closer!"  
Marluxia stood where he was thinking fast.  
"I beg you… Please don't do it… Suicides a sin and… I don't want you to die…"  
The revolver clicked as Zexion pulled back the hammer with his thumb to prepare for fire.  
A sudden calm came over him.  
"You don't care… No one cares… What's the point anyway… I've already sinned… So No matter how hard I try I won't be forgiven… I don't really believe in God anymore anyway… If there was a God why would he let me suffer so…? Even if he does exist, I know he hates me too…"  
Marluxia watched his finger tighten on the trigger.  
"Please! I don't hate you!"  
Zexion smiled across the room at Marluxia.  
"Oh Marluxia… It's not about people who hate me… I wish only to find one who can say they love me…"  
The pink haired man tried to move closer.  
"Don't move Marluxia please… In fact I'd rather you leave so I can do this in peace…"  
"But… I love you…"  
Zexion smiled his angelic smile.  
"You are a kind person Marluxia, but I know you don't mean that…"  
His finger tightened around the trigger and before Marluxia could stop him he pulled it…  
Blood stained the carpet…  
Tears fell from Marluxia's eyes…  
"How could you…?"  
Marluxia looked down at his chest and touched it, blood was pouring from him…  
He fell weakly to the floor…  
Life was escaping him fast…  
"But… I tried to help you… Why…?"  
Zexion smiled sadly down at him.  
"This way, no one else will have you…"  
Zexion's eyes were in his vision as he breathed his last breaths...

When Zexion's father arrived home Zexion wasn't in his room, his room was covered in blood…  
His father searched the grounds afraid of what else his son might have done…  
After searching for what seemed like an eternity, the police arrived...  
Tom walked back to the house curious…

"We got a call from a distressed young man named Zexion… He said there had been a disturbance here…"  
"Yes… Yes… I'll bring you to his room…"  
The police took samples from the room and searched the grounds…  
A body was found buried in a shallow grave with a revolver which was taken as evidence.  
Fingerprints were taken from everyone in the house…  
A second body was found hanging from a tree in their orchard.  
"We've got a note here chief!"  
*I am sorry father, I am sorry I displeased you…  
Beatings I can take…  
But I loved him…  
As I love you and mother…  
He was the one person who truly cared for me in this wretched world…  
And you took him away…  
Why I'll never know…*

After analyzing the note and fingerprints on the gun, hair samples taken from the room and blood samples…  
Tom was taken into custody on suspicion of murder.  
After the trail was done, he was put into prison for life on a murder charge and 12 years of physical assault on a minor.

*If I cannot be the most pure angel and saint you have ever seen… Then I will be Lucifer's helper, I will exist in the shadows and revel in lust and revenge...*  
Zexion's Diary Sunday 1st Feb 2009.

The end.


End file.
